Amor de 3
by mimisyuni
Summary: Son de familias con riñas entre ellos pero podrian estos dos cambiar la opinion de sus padres pasen a ver mi primer fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Amor**** de 3**

Esto es un fic de lily/scorpius/rose

Por lo cual esto tiene contenidos del 7 libro de harry potter

Estos personajes no son míos le pertenecen a j.k. rowling tal vez salga algún personaje que salio de mi loca mente o de la loca mente de mi amiga.

Bueno yo solo escribo esto por que tenia ganas de inventar una historia como esta y entretener a la gente que lea esto con intención de divertirse un poco.

Primer capitulo:** Recordando los inicios….**

Ella era hermosa, si que lo era.

Pero ella era maravillosa.

-Tienes que arreglar esto de una vez- se dijo aquel rubio, muy guapo para sus 16 años de edad con unos ojos grises que volvían loca a cualquiera…

**FLASH BACK…**

-¿Podemos pasar?- dijo una niña pelirroja de ojos azules, con unas pecas en su rostro, pero a sus 11 años ya se veia bella.

-Si, claro pasen- dijo el niño que se encontraba dentro del bagon.

-Hola¿Cómo te llamas?- dijo el niño que acompañaba a la pelirroja.

-Te digo si prometes no salir corriendo¿de acuerdo?- dijo el rubio

-Te prometo que ninguno de los dos saldra corriendo- dijo el niño de cabello negro y un poco despeinado con unos ojos de color verde muy llamativo.

-Scorpius Malfoy- contesto un poco desanimado

-¿Y que tiene de malo?- pregunto la pelirroja

-Es que soy un Malfoy¿no saben quienes son los Malfoy?-dijo Scorpius

-Si, lo sabemos- contesto el ojiverde

-Sabemos quien eres y no nos molesta- dijo la niña que aun recordaba que su padre le havia dicho que se alejara de el pero ella pensaba en no hacerle caso.

-¿Deverdad?, gracias¿y ustedes como se llaman?- dijo Scorpius con una sonrisa en la boca.

-Cierto, yo soy Albus Severus Potter, pero me puedes llamar Al- dijo el pelinegro

-Yo soy Rose Weasley-dijo la pelirroja, un poco sonrojada por toparse con los ojos grises del rubio.

-Exelente- dijo Scorpius.

-Por cierto me pueden llamar Scor

-Esta bien, Scorpi-dijo Rose

-Jajaja-Albus no paraba de reír.

-Rosie¿Qué te parece si hacemos un trato?-dijo Scorpius

-Mira, Scorpi solo mis padres me dicen así.

-Mentira toda la familia te dice Rosie aunque tu te enojes- dijo Al sin dejar de reír

-¿Son familia?

-Jejeje, si somos primos-contesto el pelinegro

-¡genial!, oye Rose

-Si dime

-¿que te parece si yo no te digo Rosie y tu no me dices Scorpi?

-Mmm, esta bien- le contesto.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK…**

Era bueno recordar eso, esos días en los que solo era amistad.

**Continuara…**

Que les parecio? Ojala y les guste

Porfas ponganle al GO y dejenme un review para saber si les gusto

Bueno yo creo mañana subo el otro capi

Adios se cuidan…….


	2. Inteligencia, valor o sobervia

**HOLA…..**

**Los personajes son de J.K Rowling y no mios.**

**Como están?**

**Espero que esten bien bueno aquí esta el segundo capitulo lo siento si no lo subi antes es que no tuve oportunidad de subirlo pero aquí esta:**

* * *

Cap. 2: **Inteligencia, valor o soberbia**.

Estaba en la biblioteca ahí se refugiaba cuando se sentia mal por haver tenido una pela con alguien

Ahí estaba aquella pelirroja

-Es un estupido- se dijo- si tan solo le huviera echo caso a Jason…

Pero recordo cuando piso howarts…

Cuando la escojieron en esa casa tan maravillosa…

**FLASH BACK**

Al, Scor y Rose hivan en los botes en los cuales los niños de primero siempre llegaban a howarts…

-¿Y en que casa quieren estar?- pregunto Scorpius a Rose y a Albus

-En la que sea esta bien- contestaron los dos muy decididos

-¿Y tu?- pregunto Albus

-Mmm, pues la verdad, no se, pero mi papa estuvo en Slytherin y yo creo que quedare ahí- dijo Scorpius un poco desanimado- pero yo no quiero estar ahí.

-Entonces no lo estaras- dijo Al sonriendo

¿Por qué lo dices?-dijo Scorpius

-Mi padre me dijo que uno puede decidir a donde quieres, ir solo se lo tienes que pedir al sombrero seleccionador y ya esta.

-Lo intentare- dijo un poco desanimado

Entonces llegaron a la escuela muchos estaban impresionados por el gran y maravilloso tamaño de la escuela, pero esos 3 niños solo estaban pensando en las grandes aventuras que les esperaban en esos 7 años que estarian alli.

Les explicaron que podrian ir a las casas de Gryffindor, Revenclaw,Huffelpuf o Slytherin.

Entraron al gran comedor donde estaban las cuatro mesas de las distintas casas.

El profesor Flitwich empezo a llamar a los asustados niños de primero, quien llevaba en las manos una lista y un sobrero viejo y arrugado que siempre seleccionaba a los niños de primero hasi seleccionarlos en las 4 casas.

Enseguida llamo a un niño de ojos casi negros de nombre Jackson.

-Revenclaw- grito el sombrero, el niño se fue brincando de felicidad hacia su mesa correspondiente, donde recibio abrazos y aplausos.

Y hasi fueron pasando de uno en uno …

-¡Weasley, Rose!-

La pequeña se sentó en el banco y espero respuesta…

-Una nueva Weasley- dijo el sombrero

Rose estaba muy asustada, le estaban sudando las manos de nervios.

-Eres una Weasley pero tienes mas Granger que Weasley

Cuando los demás que estaban en el comedor escucharon el nombre de la pelirroja, todos voltearon la cabeza hacia ella lo cual hizo que se pusiera mas nerviosa, pero todos habían reconocido esos apellidos.

-Y los dos fueron a Gryffindor hasi que te pondre en: Gryffindor.

La pelirroja volteo a ver a su primo y al rubio que le sonrio con una gran sonrisa y haci Rose fue corriendo hacia la masa donde su primo James y su Prima Victorie la recibieron con un gran abrazo acompañado con aplausos y gritos de los demas.

-¡Potter Albus!- de nuevo todos reconocieron el apellido y se pusieron en silencio

Albus volteo a ver a Scorpius y este le tomo el hombro en señal de apoyo el pelinegro se sento en el banco y espero la respuesta de este.

-Mmm un Potter, tienes temor de ir a Slytherin, pero te pondre donde debes estar!Gryffindor¡.

En ese momento James el mayor de los Potter dio un suspiro de alivio ya que estaba pensando en golpear a Albus si no quedaba en esa casa, Albus paso al lado de Scorpius y le deseo suerte diciendole algo como- te espero- entonces Scorpius se decidio ya sabia que hacer aunque ese le costara mucho pero era todo o nada.

-¡Malfoy Scorpius¡-muchos al oir ese nombre se quedaron paralizados

-Uuuuy no eres igual que tu padre, ya se que hare contigo- Scorpius estaba que no podia sentia que se caeria del banco-¡Gryffindor¡- cuando escucho eso se sentia feliz sabia que tenia ya dos amigos ahí y que haria mas ahí, muchos al oir el resultado de su selección se dieron cuenta de que no era malo pero tenian sus dudas.

Scorpius llego corriendo hacia Albus y Rose quienes le aplaudieron y le abrazaron con mucha felicidad , James no estaba convencido, solo Rose y Albus le estaban aplaudiendo, así James se convencido grito:

-Hey, se a quedado en Griyffindor hay que aplaudirle como se le merece- y en ese momento los demás volvieron en si y empezaron a aplaudir con felicidad.

**FIN DE FLASH BACK**

Si, era un imbecil, pero vivió muchas experiencias increíbles con el.

* * *

Dejen Reviews para que me digan que les parecio.

Adios………

Chao…………..


	3. La llegada de Lily

**¿Por qué?**

**3° año**

* * *

-Corre, o llegaremos tarde

-No te preocupes, además si llegamos tarde mejor así ninguno de los 3 se irá-dijo el mayor de las 5 personas que iban corriendo con mucha prisa.

-Por favor papá, no te pongas cursi en estos momentos- dijo la niña pelirroja en forma de burla.

-Jajaja, buena esa Lily – dijo el niño mayor de los niños

Este niño ya tenia 15 años ese niño era James Sirius Potter, era increíble el parentesco a su antepasado y abuelo tenia casi a los 4 merodeadores dentro. El tenia el cabello negro como su padre, también tenia lentes pero tenia los ojos cafés como su madre pero ya era un rompe corazones para sus compañeras de curso.

-Vamos James no deprimas al cursi de tu padre- dijo su madre

-Aaah, me estas diciendo CURSI no me hables Ginny-dijo el mayor en forma de burla pero haciéndose el sufrido.

-Vamos, Harry¿no creerás que eres cursi o si?

-Dije que no me hables Ginebra-dijo riendo-olvídalo acepto que soy algo cursi

Las 5 personas rieron ante eso.

-¡Rose!- grito Albus

Se acerco corriendo hasta ella y la abrazo como si tuvieran mas de 5 años de no verse, pero en realidad ayer habían ido a visitarlos así que solo tenían unas cuantas horas de no verse pero les gustaba dramatizar la situación.

-Has visto a Scorpius-dijo Rose un poco preocupada

-La verd….-pero Lily no lo dejo terminar

-Ya quiero conocer a ese Scorpius del que tanto hablan ustedes dos-

-Oye cálmate Lily, deseguro lo vas a ver pronto

-¿Y es guapo?- dijo Lily volteando a ver a su prima la cual se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se quedo sin habla no supo que contestar…

-Pues yo no….- dijo Rose muy colorada ante la pregunta de su prima

-¿Me extrañaron?- se acerco el rubio con los brazos abiertos hacia sus amigos

Pero Lily se puso en medio de los tres y dijo:- así que tu eres el famoso Scorpius- estirándole la mano-soy Lily la hermana de Albus y prima de Rose.

-Mucho gusto, creo que ya sabes mi nombre así que hola- dijo un poco apenado por la situación que acababa de pasar, pero esto fue interrumpido por Rose.

-Bueno que no vas a saludar a tus amigo- dijo esto abriendo los brazos para abrazarlo

-¿Cómo me iba a olvidar de ustedes?- y la abrazo con mucha fuerza y felicidad de volver a verla, lo cual causo que Ginny volteara a ver la escena y le hablo a Hermione que se encontraba junto con Ron que estaba hablando con Harry.

-¿Ya viste a mi sobrinita? Creo q los papás se tienen que poner atentos ya que empiezan a oler a suegros- y se empezó a reír y contagio su risa a Hermione.

-Bueno creo que ese es el papel de Hugo se supone que es el hermano el que les asusta a los galanes.

Y siguieron riendo hasta que llamaron la atención de sus esposos…

-¿Qué les pasa a ustedes dos?- dijo Harry un poco divertido de ver como estaban riendo sin parar.

-nada, solo estábamos platicando de cosas de mujeres- contesto Hermione

Hugo se acerco con su hermana al ver que Scorpius la estaba abrazando o bueno para el ya se estaba pasando con ella…

-Mucho gusto, Hugo Weasley- dijo este estirando la mano hacia el muchacho, lo cual hizo que Scorpius soltara a Rose la cual puso cara de enfado a su hermano pero Hugo no le hizo caso.

-Mucho gusto yo soy Scorpius Malfoy

-Soy el hermano de Rose, y este año entro a Howarts así que te estaré vigilando- Scorpius se puso rojo como tomate.

-¡Hugo ya lárgate antes de que…-dijo rose enojada

-Yo ya me iba- y el pelirrojo se alejo con Lily la cual iba riendo al ver la reacción de su prima

-Bueno ya se fueron- dijo Al- Entonces… ¿Cómo estuvo tu verano Scorpius?

-Excelente pero extrañe a mis amigos- dijo con una sonrisa en la cara

-Es que no puedes vivir sin nosotros Scor- dijo Rose

-Jajaja, tienes razón prima- dijo Al divertido

-Cálmense, no es para tanto

-Scorpius- grito su padre acercándose a el

-¿No nos vas a presentar a tus amigos? dijo Draco Malfoy

Al ver esto Harry, Ron, Ginny y Hermione se acercaron a ellos

-Hola Weasley, Potter- dijo Malfoy

-Hola Malfoy- dijo Harry muy amable pero Ron no contesto el saludo

¿Así que nuestros hijos son amigos eh?

-Supongo que si, son muy buenos amigos- ahora hablo Hermione

Dieron las once en punto y el tren empezó su marcha, ya todos se habían despedido y uno seguían viendo desde la ventana para despedirse de sus padres entre estos estaban Lily y Hugo. Los cuales habían sido abandonados por sus hermanos.

-Hay que buscar un vagón libre- dijo Hugo a Lily

Caminaron y caminaron pero no tenían éxito todo estaba lleno, hasta que llegaron a uno pero para su sorpresa en el vagón estaban Albus, Scorpius y Rose los cuales estaban riendo…

-Oigan¿Podemos pasar? Ya que nos abandonaron- dijo Hugo

-Pasa mocoso- dijo rose enseñándole la lengua

Este se molesto y se puso enfrente de Albus y Lily se sentó enfrento de Scorpius que estaba al lado de Rose.

-Y entonces ¿Tienes novia Scorpius?- pregunto Lily divertida

-Mmm no- contesto un poco sonrojado

Rose al oír la pregunta cambio de tema y empezaron a platicar de Quidditch ya que Al, Rose y Scorpius iban a hacer las pruebas este año para entrar en el equipo. Llegaron a Howarts y Garrid se les acerco y abrazo a los 5 con mucha felicidad de tenerlos ahí un año mas, también llego corriendo James para saludar al gigante, pero esto fue rápido ya que se fue corriendo con su primo Fred.

Los tres amigos se separaron de Lily y Hugo ya que ellos tenían que ir en bote y ellos en los carruajes…

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

-¡Potter Weasley Lily Luna!

La pequeña se dirigió al banco un poco asustada ya que al igual que a sus les paso los demás al oír el apellido voltearon a verla lo cual hizo que le empezaran a sudar las manos.

-Interesante eres diferente a tu familia eres mas ambiciosa que ellos- dijo el sombrero-Pero se el anhelo que tienes de ir a Griffyndor así que- hizo una pausa- ¡Griffyndor!- se fue corriendo a abrazar a sus hermanos y a su prima ya que lo que había dicho el sombrero la había puesto nerviosa.

-¡Weasley Granger Ronald Hugo!

El pequeño se acerco con un poco mas de valor que el de su prima

-Valla otro Weasley nunca se acaban, bueno eso no importa- esto hizo que unos cuantos rieran- Valla quieres ir a Griffyndor pero eres inteligente como tu madre deberías ir a ¡Reven… No¡Griffyndor!.

Se fue corriendo con el corazón latiendo mas rápido de lo normal, su hermana lo abrazo con fuerza ya que ella también se asusto.

La selección termino y todos se fueron a sus respectivas casas

Pero en el camino paso algo que nadie pensó

_**Continuara…**_

* * *

Hola….

Lo se me tarde pero es que la escuela me estuvo maltratando, pero ni modo xD bueno dejen reviews nos vemos se cuidan byebye.


	4. cosas que pasan

Cosas que pasan…

**Cosas que pasan…**

**5° año**

-oye Rose

-¿eeeeeh?

- Rose voltea a verme- decía Albus que estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala común

-¿Qué quieres Al?-dijo con una mirada de enojo

-Dame un consejo

-¿De que se trata?-dijo Rose emocionada

-no se que hacer con Ahsley…

-espera-dijo Rose molesta-¿me interrumpiste por Ahsley?

-eeeh es que no se que hacer por que estoy confundido y…

-¿sabes que? Me voy a la biblioteca- en cuanto acabo la frase salio de la sala.

-¡espera!- grito con muchas fuerzas pero ya era tarde rose ya había abandonado la sala

…

Rose se encontraba en la biblioteca como siempre adelantado la tarea de toda la semana pero así era Rose nadie la podia cambiar, ademas para que cambiaria si a ella le gustaba ser asi no havia nadie pero nadie que la pudiera cambiar.

-hola-dijo un rubio sentandose a lado de ella

-ooh Scor ¿que haces aquí?, deverias estar en la sala comun soportando a mi primo (jajaja)-rieron juntos- es que con su Ahsley para todos lados ya me arto.

-aunque no lo creeas por eso no estoy ahí empezo con "es que no se que hacer con ella" y Sali corriendo de ahí y decidí venir a buscarte y creo que te encontre.

-mmm creo que Al no va a cambiar con eso ¿verdad?

-oye ya se que tu no dejas los estudios por nada pero ¿quieres ir a dar un paseo?

-claro. (Esperen se supone que no iba a dejar mis estudios por nada)- se dijo a si misma-

Y así salieron del castillo para dar una vuelta…

oOoOoOoOoO

-heeeeey espera- gritaba Scorpius mientras corría- ya casi te tengo

-Como tu dijiste casi jajaja alcanzame si puedes- Rose estaba corriendo de Scorpius estaban jugando como dos niños que eran muy buenos amigos eso era lo que eran amigos aunque los demas creyeran. Los dos cayeron Scorpius quedo encima de Rose pero ambos estaban riendo tanto que no se dieron cuenta de que una cierta personita los estaba observando.

-jajaja te atrape Rosie creiste que escaparias, pero el gran Scorpius te alcanzo jajaja- dijo Scorpius sin dejar de reir

-ooh gran Scorpius me alcanzaste por que resbale si no nisiquiera me huvieras alcanzado…- ninguno de los dos se havia dado cuenta de que uno estaba encima del otro, estaban riendo y viendose uno al otro…

Pero alguien los estaba espiando o mas bien se los encontro por accidente cuando iba pasando era nada menos que Lily Potter.

-ja ¿que les pasa a estos dos? Estan en una posición comprometedora y ¿!que por que rien!?- se acerco hasta ellos e interrumpió la escena…

-¡Disculpen!- pero ninguno de los dos le hicieron caso estaban mirandose el uno al otro simplemente mirandose- ¡Rose hazme caso!-grito ya desesperada, y por fin lo consiguió, consiguió que Scorpius y Rose se asustaran y brincaran levantandose rapidamente.

-¿quieres venir un momento Rose?

-Si claro…

-Nos vemos en la sala comun Rose, adios Lily- dijo Scorpius despidiendose de ambas

-Ahora si dime que me ivas a decir primita.

-¿!Que crees que estas haciendo¡?- Grito Lily con todas sus fuerzas

-¡tranquila! ¿Qué se supone que hice?- dijo Rose algo confundida

-¡Ash!- fue lo unico que dijo y se marcho

Rose quedo confundida que era lo que havia echo que le molesto tanto a su prima o hizo algo mal y nadie se lo dijo o esperen a Lily le gusta Scorpius. Rose estuvo pensando en eso unos 10 minutos y se fue corriendo a buscar a su prima.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

15 minutos mas tarde

-Lily te encontre oye ¿te puedo preguntar algo?

-¿Qué quieres Rose?

-ammm- estaba confundida ¿Por qué su prima le estaba hablando asi?-¿te gusta Scorpius?

-no, ¿enserio? ¿Tu crees? ¡ahs!

-¿Segura? Por que estaba segura que si te gus…

-hay Rose claro que me gusta, pero tu te la pasas ahí con el y aaaaaaaaaaaaay- y salio corriendo.

Rose se quedo parada solo parada no sabia que hacer su prima le acababa de confesar algo que la dejo pasmada no sabia que sentia, miedo por como estaba su prima o tristeza por que no se lo havia dicho antes o enojo por que Scorpius era su amigo y tenia por que sentir celos o ¿si?.

En ese momento llego Albus…

-Rose, ¿te sientes bien?- dijo con cara de preocupación ya que Rose no se movia quedo muy impresionada- ¿quieres que te lleve a la enfermeria? Rose contéstame

-no… no te preocupes Al solo… es que… yo… voy a tomar aire y luego nos vemos.-y salio corriendo de la habitación.

Tenia que pensar solo pensar podia con esto ¿por que no? Pero havia algo que no entendia ¿Por qué se sentia asi ante la noticia que acababa de recibir?...

-Oye Rose ¿Te puedo preguntar algo?- dijo Joe Wood el capitan del equipo de quidditch acercandose a ella.

-si dime Joe- dijo Rose un poco triste

-¿Es cierto que estas saliendo con Scorpius?

-no-Por que todos pensaban eso que no podian ser amigos solamente, o ¿no era amistad?-no yo no salgo con Scorpius ¿por que?

Entonces Joe se abalanzo hacia ella y la beso, Rose no sabia que pasaba hasta que reacciono el chico que tenia la reputacion de ser el mas guapo y cotizado de la escuela la estaba besando asi que correspondio el beso, pero en ese momento entro Scorpius pero ni Rose ni Joe se dieron cuenta de su presencia. Scorpius al ver lo que estaba viendo no lo podia creer como ella con ese charlatan pero que le importaba era su vida no la iva a molestar pero ¿Por qué sentía ganas de golpear a Joe? Lo unico que consiguió que su cuerpo hiciera ya que parecía no reaccionar fue correr no sabia a donde ni por que corria solo corrió ¿eso serviría de algo? No lo sabia pero solo quería sacarse esa imagen de la cabeza ya no quería pensar en eso.

**Perdón**** se que me tarde mucho bueno no mucho demasiado pero ya aquí esta un cap mas y además esq mi comp. Tenia un virus pero ya se curo xD bueno nos vemos adiós hasta el próximo cap.**


End file.
